Code KIRA
by Alec534
Summary: Thanks to permission from Yoru No Sakka, I am writing a story that includes their characters. Mason has been standing idly, while innocent people are dying. But when a Shinigami accidentally drops his notebook into the boy's clutches, things will get a lot more interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Lyoko or Yoru No Sakka characters. He/She has given me permission to use their characters in this story. This story is based in an alternate of Yoru No Sakka's fanfic, so don't get confused on the details. Enjoy!

Mason's new notebook

December 4th, 2007

It was a beautiful winters night. Mason and Emily were walking through town to go the mall. There was a massive holiday shopping spree that marked 50% off of any price. However, Mason didn't need to worry about the price. One of the perks of being the nephew of a famous paleontologist. He's grateful to spending the night out with the girl he secretly loves.

"Come on Mason! We have so much stuff to get!" Emily shouted joyfully. She seemed to be enjoying herself. Mason on the other hand, was not as happy. He stopped by a T.V store and turned his head, so no one would his face. Silent tears dripped down his face.

The holiday season filled his head with so many memories. Ones of his youth and spending the holidays with his parents. They made him feel depressed and lost. He missed his parents so much. But nothing can bring back the dead.

Suddenly, his attention was caught by a news report on one of the TVs. It showed a mugshot of a man in his mid-30's. Mason stared at the T.V with a concerned look, which then escalated into a smirk of hatred when the broadcast revealed the man's name.

 _Gustave Leroux, a convicted criminal has been given an extended sentence of 50 years in prison after causing an unfortunate train accident that killed at least 30 people 8 years ago. After the incident, he escaped from the wreckage and took up residence in the Corsica region, until he was apprehended and taken into police custody one month after the incident. The trial was delayed for 8 years, due to prison over-incarceration. Thankfully, his sentence was carried out and extended today._

Mason's parents were two of the thirty people who died in the accident. He was also on board, and somehow survived. But he suffered severe lung damage, which prevented him from doing some forms of physical activities such as: Track, Soccer, and Gymnastics. It made him upset to that the person responsible for his parents' deaths is still alive. But he decided to forget about it until later, because he was spending with Emily.

He saw Emily on the ground looming over a pile of broken plates. One of the employees told her that all those costed $3000. Before Emily could scrounge around in her wallet, Mason walked up and handed the man some money. Emily rambled on how she would repay him, but he declined.

"What are you up to, Mason?" Emily asked.

Mason froze for a second. He started thinking whether to answer or not. Within a moment, he gave into peer-pressure and decided to tell her part of the truth.

"My parents loved Christmas. Every year, they would cook dinner and set up all the decorations, and I would go caroling with all the neighborhood kids. On Christmas morning, we went outside and played in the after we opened each other's gifts." Mason said.

Emily face showed a look of curiosity. She had never heard Mason talk his family like this, and she felt bad for him. She stared at them as they walked towards a bench.

"Do you ever miss them?" She asked as they sat down.

"Not really. After that, we barely spent time together." Emily noticed that Mason was trying to hold back his tears. It made her feel even worse. She couldn't believe that she was making her best friend cry. Without thinking, she wrapped in arm around Mason and hugged him deeply.

"I'm sorry if I brought back some depressing memories." Emily apologized. She hoped that he wasn't too upset.

"It's quite all right. I actually feel a lot better knowing that I am spending time with someone I really care about. Thank you Emily Leduc, for being with me here tonight." Mason said. He was being so modest. It nearly got Emily offguard. He noticed that her cheeks were blushing bright red. Then, an idea popped into his head.

"Would you like to go ice-skating with me? he asked nervously.

Emily looked up with a shocked expression on her face. 'Why would he want to go ice-skating with me?' she thought to herself. She remembered that Mason never skated when everyone at Kadic went. Although, this is an offer she couldn't pass up.

"Sure. I would love to." She said.

They walked over to an ice skating rink. Mason was hesitant at first, but then gave in when he saw how much fun Emily was having. After an hour of humiliation, they decided to end their day out.

"Let's get you back to your house, before your grandpa castrates me alive." Mason said. He had at the castrating statement as a joke. Which actually made Emily giggle. He made a mental note to tell some jokes next time they hang out. They laughed and talked all the way to Emily's grandparents house. The lights were off, an obvious sign that her grandparents were asleep. Emily reached under the mat on the front porch and pulled out a key. Mason wants intently as Emily put the key in the door knob and unlock the door to go inside.

"Til tomorrow my lady." he said. He even added a slight bow for good measure. Emily waved and went inside the house. Mason took a good look at his watch, it was almost 11:30. He remembered Jim's warning about staying out late, and he was intent on not getting detention.

He walked down the street to get back to Kadic. The Christmas lights from the nearby buildings shined brightly. It made the night look more peaceful. But he was soon interrupted by a 'plop' on the ground behind him. Mason turned around only to see a small black notebook lying in the snow.

He bent down and picked it up. The cover had only two words written in white, but in a strange font.

"Death Note. Strange title for a notebook. Ah well, might as well take it. I needed a new notebook anyway." Mason said. He stuffed the book into the pocket of his jacket and continued his walk back to the academy.

10 minutes later

Mason finally reach the door of the boys dormitory, but was cautious and opening the door so he wouldn't get caught by Jim. Thankfully Jim was asleep in his room. Mason finally got back to his dorm unscathed. He took the notebook out of his jacket and place it on the desk near the window. Still curious from earlier, he flipped the cover open and started reading the first page. It looked like there was some rules written inside.

"How to use it: The human's name who's written in this notebook shall die. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind writing his or her name, therefore people sharing the same and will not be affected. If the cause of death is written with 40 seconds of writing the persons name, it will happen. But if the cause of death was not specified, the person will simply dive a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death must be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds. Hmm, yeah right." Mason said after reading only a few of the rules.

He just laughed it off as a joke and turned on the TV in his room. The screen showed the broadcasts of the man responsible for his parents deaths on the news. It was really starting to annoy him. Hearing the same words over and over again. Then, he looked at the death note again. Without thinking twice he grabbed a pen from the drawer of his desk and opened the notebook to a blank sheet of paper.

Right before he was about to write, he hesitated for a minute. In his mind he questioned that if it works, would make him a murder. But that sounded silly. So he wrote the man's name in the book, and strangely he memorize the man's face. Feeling very silly about himself, he stared at the clock. Within no time 40 seconds had gone by.

"Didn't work, then again I didn't expect it to." Mason yawned. Just as he was about to turn off the TV and go to bed, screen switch to an ambulance pulling up towards the prison. Two hospital workers seem to be caring a stretcher into the prison and then bringing it back out a few seconds later with something on it. The news reporter came up on the screen next.

"The guards in the prison and the hospital workers have confirmed it, apparently the suspect is dead. The guard said that he clinched his chest and then collapsed in agony." said the reporter.

Mason didn't know what to think of the situation. He just realized he had just killed a man by writing his name. He then grabbed the notebook and attempt to throw it in the garbage can under his desk. But he stopped and thought for a minute.

"Maybe it was a good thing that I killed him. He tore families apart through a simple accident. In fact, there are plenty of bad people like him in the world. Folks like that deserve to be punished. It's the law can't do it, then maybe I should." said Mason. He then decided not to throw away the notebook, but to keep it and use it for good. It's probably best that he would keep it hidden somewhere in his room where no one would find it.

After he put it away, he went to bed feeling very pleased with himself. As his eyes slowly began to close, he thought of his day with Emily and himself finding the death note. It was actually the best day of his life as far as he knew it. Within mere seconds, he was asleep.

(A/N: I hope you enjoy this first chapter. So, what do you think Mason will do with his new found power? You'll just have to wait and find out. See you in the next chapter!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Down goes the Rex 

The alarm clock blasted the music of Subdigitals into the room. The sound was very annoying. Mason slammed his hand on the alarm and hit the snooze button. He stretched and yawned before turning on the TV to check the news again. It was still reporting the story from last night. The headline showed that Gustave Leroux had suddenly die of a heart-attack while in his cell. But, the autopsy did not show any sign of cardiac arrest.

Mason raised an eyebrow. 'I wonder what the doctors would suspect? Probably a pathogen.' he thought. The reporter then declare that the doctors suspected that the inmate came in contact with an unknown disease.

"Called it!" shouted Mason. He waved his hands in the air frantically, almost like he won on a game show. It was very humorous. But he had to get dressed to go to breakfast, before Odd eats everything in the cafeteria. Mason quickly put on some clothes and headed to the cafeteria. But first, he had wake up Odd and Ulrich. They were usually late starters, despite Jim's many warnings.

He knocked the door of their room and it opened a moment later. Odd's hair wasn't in its usual lift. It appeared to be pressed down in a comb-over, like a Dracula hairstyle.

"Mason, what are you doing? You know I like to sleep in." Odd groaned sleepily. Mason explained that they both needed to get up or otherwise Jim would send them to detention. Without complaining, autonomic quickly got dressed and raced down to the cafeteria. Odd was lucky to get to the front of the line, although he did miss his chance at getting a second helping of meatballs, which Mason took before Odd got there.

"Ah man, I didn't even get my seconds!" Odd whined as they sat down at the table and waited for the others to show up. Moments later, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy arrived and place their trays down on the table. Jeremy had dark circles under his eyes, which estimated that he did not get any sleep at all last night. Though it wasn't surprising, Jeremy usually never get sleep, because he spends so much time configuring the supercomputer.

"You hungry Einstein? If you don't you might end up looking like a white version of Gandhi." Ulrich said.

"Actually, I am hungry. Sorry Odd, but no seconds from me today." joked Jeremy. Everyone except Odd laughed at Jeremy's statement. They ate their breakfast and chilled out at the table, until the alarm on Jeremy's laptop went off.

"An activated tower, I wonder what Xana has up his sleeve this time." Jeremy said. The group got up from the table and started running towards the door. However, A big hulking figure was blocking their way.

"Get out of the way Rex. We don't have time for this." said Ulrich. The whole group knew Rex. He was a boy who beat up Mason on his first day of school. The bastard deserved it though, he did hurt Emily. He walked up to them with a devilish smirk.

"You five can go, but I got to settle something with Mr. Lard over here." growled Rex. The group look towards Mason. He looked at them and smiled. It was surprising for them to see him like this. Usually he would want to stay out of a fight. But little do they know, he now has an ace up his sleeve.

"Go on ahead guys. I'll meet you there after I have a little chat with him." said Mason. The tone in his voice was filled with a lot of confidence. The others follow his orders, ran out of the cafeteria, and went straight to the factory. Mason stood there in front of Rex, staring him down. Rex pounded his fists together, while Mason took out a pen and started writing on a piece of paper he pulled out from his back pocket.

Meanwhile at the Factory

"The activated tower is in Sector 5. If there are a lot of monsters, then William is bound to be there." said Jeremy over the factory's intercom.

Below the computer lab, the warriors each stepped into their individual scanners. The girls went in first, and then the guys.

"Scanner: Odd, Scanner: Ulrich,...Virtualization." said Jeremy. Within seconds, the boys were transferred into Sector 5 on Lyoko. They stuck the landing on the floor of the arena. Ulrich is anxious to get this mission over with, so he could help Mason with Rex.

"There is a large gathering of monsters attacking the core of Lyoko. Stop them at all costs." Jeremy ordered.

"Roger that, Einstein. It's time to show these creepers what the Amazing Odd can do!" Odd shouted. Everyone just face-palmed at Odds' bragging. The group raced into the core zone, only to be attacked a small group of creepers. They slashed through them real quick and makes to the Celestial Dome. However, their vehicles had not appeared yet.

"Jeremy, where are our sweet rides?" said Odd. Jeremy attempted to materialize their vehicles, but the screen lit up with a warning sign.

"I think I just found out Xana's attack. He placed a bug in the materialization program for your vehicles." said Jeremy.

"So how are we suppose to get to the core of Lyoko?" Ulrich asked. Jeremy lightly bonked himself on the head while thinking of a solution. Finally, an idea popped into his head.

"Try climbing the Celestial dome. It might be the best to sneak into the core chamber, undetected." Jeremy sighed. Within no time, everyone was climbing the outside of the Celestial dome, expect Ulrich. Yumi understood why he wouldn't. It only took a few good minutes, but they finally made it to the core chamber. Everyone was out of breath from the climbing, but they had a mission to complete.

Aelita chips the key to activate the flight of stairs that lead into the chamber. They were about to step up, when a large sword slammed into the ground in front of them. The sword belonged to their friend/enemy William. He walked up, pulled his sword out of the ground, and started swinging it at the Lyoko warriors.

"Come on tough guy. Let's see what you're made out of." Odd taunted. AapWilliam slashed at him, but couldn't land a single blow. Just as he was about to strike Odd, Yumi attacked William with her fans and defeated him.

"Great job Yumi. Odd and Aelita, take care of the creepers." Jeremy ordered.

"No problem, Einstein!" Odd shouted.  
Odd started to unleash a full payload of laser arrows at the creepers on one side of the chamber, while Aelita fired some energy-field blasts that bombarded the creepers on the other side. Soon enough, the monsters were gone and the core was safe. The group was devirtualized and step out of their individual scanners feeling exhausted.

Odd, Yumi, and Aelita were panting for air. Ulrich just walked out of the scanner like it was no big deal. Yumi gave him a look that said 'are you kidding me?'. But Ulrich just nervously chuckled.

"Good job guys, now let's go help Mason with his Rex problem." said Jeremy over the speaker. They got onto the elevator and left the factory as soon as they got up. During their walk back, Odd was gloating on how many he killed on Lyoko. However, Yumi and Aelita stated that they both destroyed at least 37 monsters all together. Ulrich and Jeremy just grunted at the stupidity of the group's argument.

As they approached the campus, they noticed something quite unusual. An ambulance was parked in front of the main door and some of the students war shocked expressions on their faces. The paramedics pulled out a stretcher with something covered by a white sheet, and Mason covered in bruises and cuts. Ulrich was relieved that it wasn't Mason under the sheet, but was still curious to what was underneath. The medics lifted the sheet only to reveal the pale body of Rex. The Lyoko Warriors could not believe what they were seeing. All their heads focused on Mason.

"What happened to Rex, Mason?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know. After you guys left, he started attacking me. I didn't want to cause any more conflict so I didn't fight him. Then all of a sudden, he Clancys chest and then dropped." Mason said with tears in his eyes.

They were shocked. Nobody could've realized that Rex had suffered a heart attack at such a young age. It just seemed impossible. But the group did not have the time to ponder about, for their friend was the one truly affected by it. Ulrich walk to Mason to his room, while the others went to talk to Mr. Delmas about the incident. Because of it, the hallway to boys dormitory was quiet and empty. The two friends reached Mason's door and parted ways. Mason made sure that Ulrich was out of sight before closing the door.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" laughed Mason. It was as if he wasn't himself at all. He walked over to his desk and pulled out the Death Note from the drawer. He felt so much power as he held it. Life at Kadic academy would now be more peaceful for Mason.

"So long, Rex. Rest in hell." he chuckled to himself. He opened the notebook and started writing. A grin stretch across his face as he wiped off the fake cuts and bruises. It's time for Mason's judgement to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily's Guardian Angel

It had been two days since Emily went shopping with Mason, and she was happy that she had help to get her holiday errands done. But whenever she thought about him, she would blush or her heart would flutter. She shook her head back and forth in embarrassment.

"Get a hold of yourself Emily. He just helped you out with your Christmas shopping. You two are good friends, that's it." Emily said tapping her head. But no matter what she said, she couldn't stop thinking about Mason. Her face started blushing like crazy.

Suddenly, someone knocked on her door. She walked over and pressed her ear against the door. Heavy breathing emanated from the other side. Emily felt as if she were in a horror movie.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Emily? It's Nicholas. Can I come in?" said the voice from the other side of the door. Something about the situation didn't seem right. Why would Nicholas go talk to Emily? It seemed very strange. She cautiously opened the door and let him in. Nicholas was usually not a very social person, but he was always hanging around Sissi and Herb. You could say he was a "third wheel." When he stepped into Emily's room, there was something different about his appearance. His hair was straight, his face was clear, and his clothes were formal instead of ragged.

"What's going on, Nicholas? Is something wrong?" Emily asked. She noticed that his eyes were weeping tears. In all her years at Kadic, she had only seen one person cry: Mason. She put her hand on his shoulder and motioned him to sit on the bed. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Sissi thinks I am a talentless hack. She insults me, bosses me around, and doesn't appreciate anything I do. I know that she has a major crush on Ulrich, but I wish that she would notice me for once." weeped Nicholas. Emily knew that Nicholas had a crush on Sissi, but she was shocked to know that it was a deep string of strong emotions towards Sissi. Emily felt sorry for the poor guy. Although, she had never given anyone advice. She stood up and looked down at him straight in the eye.

"Nicholas, let's have a talk. I know that you have a crush on Sissi, but she doesn't seem to return your feelings. If you want my advice, she is not the right girl for you. You need to be someone who really cares about you." said Emily sternly. Nicholas just sat there and was trying to process the advice Emily gave him. Then, he got up and hugged her closely. Emily was shocked at first, but gave in shortly. It felt good to help others with their problems and concerns.

"Thanks Emily." Nicholas silently weeped.

Just then, she noticed his grip on her had tightened. It was starting to hurt. Emily felt very uncomfortable with the situation. She struggled to get out of Nicholas's grip, but it was no use.

"Stop Nicholas, you're hurting me!" Emily shouted.

"You're the only one who understands how I feel Emily. So, I decided to claim you."

Emily's eyes lit up in horror. She obviously knew what he meant by 'claim'. At last, she broke free from his grip, kicked him in the crotch, and ran out of the dorm. She was halfway down the stairs, when she heard Nicholas coming after her. She had to get out of there quick. Little did they know, certain guardian angel was watching over Emily, and has decided to take action.

Running away from the campus, and into the woods. I felt like she was being lead away from more populated areas. 'I'm screwed if I stop now.' Emily thought to herself. Her legs were getting weak, but she knew she had to escape. Suddenly, she tripped against a fallen log and went flying. Luckily she wasn't hurt, but her legs were too tired to move. I head of of orange hair crept over the horizon. Nicholas had found her.

"Well now, no point of running away. Tonight, you're mine Emily." Nicholas said in what can be considered as a demonic tone of voice. He crept along the path like a spider, and Emily was the fly caught in his web. She closed her eyes and prayed for it end quickly. Nicholas gripped Emily's knees and slowly parted her legs. Emily was terrified beyond comprehension. She is about to be assaulted by Nicholas.

But Nicholas's hands had suddenly loosened their grip on Emily's legs. She opened her eyes to see a rather unexpected sight. Nicholas was on the ground, clenching his chest. Screaming in pain and foaming at the mouth, he begged for the pain to stop. Within a couple of seconds, his pained stopped,...and so did his heart.

Emily got up and walked back to the campus. She walked down the hall of boy's dormitory. She knocked on one of the doors. The door opened immediately after. Mason poked his head out from the other side of the door.

"Hey Emily, what's going on?" Mason asked.

"Mason, can I come in please?" Emily weeped. Mason opened the door and let her inside. Tears were rolling down Emily's face. It killed Mason to see her cry. She walked into the room and sat on Mason's bed.

"What's wrong?" Mason asked. Emily sat up straight, looked him straight in the eye, and answer him with honest response she had ever made in her life.

"Nicholas tried to rape me. But somehow, he died of a heart attack ." she whimpered. Mason's eyes widened in shock. He never expected someone like Nicholas to attempt something like that. He walked over to Emily and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You're OK now Emily. Nothing will hurt you. I'm right here for you, and I'll never let anyone hurt you. You're the most important person in my life." Mason said honestly. He had never confessed his true feelings to Emily before. But to him, the situation felt like the perfect opportunity to tell her.

Emily gasped when she heard Mason say that. It was totally unexpected. She blushed bright red and slammed her lips onto Mason's. It was a very romantic moment. She parted from his lips to take in some air.

"I love you Mason Laird." she whispered in his ear. Now, he started blushing madly.

"I love you too, Emily Leduc." he whispered back before slamming his lips back onto hers. It was a beautiful sight. Two teenagers in love, and finally confessing their true feelings.

But little did Emily know, there was a small of piece of paper hidden in Mason's pencil case. It had something written on it.

'Nicholas Poliakoff, Heart attack

As he continues to chase his target through the woods, he starts feeling sudden chest. When he finally reaches his target, he suffers a severe heart attack, and dies at 9:32 pm.'

The clock behind Mason and Emily currently displayed 9:43 pm. 11 minutes after Nicholas's death. Soon, Emily forgot about the whole thing with Nicholas, but was still scared to go back to her room. Then, an idea popped into Mason's head.

"You can sleep in here with me, just for tonight." he said kindly.

Emily thanked him with a hug.

"But on one condition." he said sternly.

"and what is the condition?" Emily asked nervously.

"If you would be my girlfriend." he said. Emily was surprised, but threw her arms around his neck.

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend!" she shouted. But silenced her, so they wouldn't wake Jim up. They into bed and laid down next to each other. Emily decided to lay her head on Mason's chest, because she thought it would be more comfortable that way. She was right. Everything felt alright with the world now. She was now lying in bed with the boy he loves. She was happy now that Mason is hers.

(Author's note: I'm sorry this chapter took so long to be published. I just started school over two weeks ago, and I've been pretty busy. Hopefully the chapters will be more descriptive, since I'm now taking journalism for my third class. See you later in the next chapter!)


	4. chapter

THE SHINIGAMI WORLD

A group of death gods were sitting together in a circle. It looked like they were playing with a pair of animal skulls. By human standards, it was completely barbaric.

"Hey Zentos, are you seriously watching the humans? You come play with us for once." said one of the death gods. They were at a lone death god, who was wearing blue rags, and had black skin. He seemed to not be interested in playing some dumb death god games.

"No I'll pass. Besides, I have dropped my Death Note." the death god said sternly. The death gods laughed at that response. Zentos sprouted a pair black wings and flew through a swirling vortex into the human world.

"I must find this...Mason Laird." he said eagerly. Zentos was not playing around. He was on a mission, to find his lost notebook.

Meanwhile at Kadic Academy

The group was sitting at their normal bench in the courtyard. It had been 6 days since Mason became Emily's boyfriend, but he didn't tell the rest of the Warriors yet. If he did, they would not stop saying stuff to embarrass him. It be best that he should keep it a secret for now. Odd finally broke the silence.

"Are you guys concerned about this whole 'KIRA' thing? Criminals are dropping like flies." he said. The rest of the group shrugged. Word of 'KIRA' had spread throughout the Academy over the past few days.

Many of the students believed that he is a God of Justice punishing the wicked and rotten, while others viewed him as a crazy murderer. The public came up with the name 'KIRA' from the English word 'Killer'. But no one knew what his real identity was.

' _Well, I'm the big talk of the academy, even though nobody knows it.'_ Mason thought to himself and smirked. Ulrich saw his smirk and raise his eyebrow in suspicion.

"You seem happy. What's going on, buddy?" he asked. Mason immediately stopped smirking. He had to think of an excuse. Before he could think of anything, he saw Emily skipping towards him and the group. She greeted, then kissed him on the lips. Everyone in the group saw this, and their jaws dropped. Odd walked and patted Mason on the back.

"Mind telling us what's going on here?" he asked his blushing friend. Before Mason could answer, Emily stepped forward. She began telling the group about the incident with Nicholas. Their faces lit up at the very last part, when she admitted that Mason was know her boyfriend.

Just then the bell rang, it was time for fifth period: P.E. The group walked through the courtyard to the gymnasium, while Mason and every trailed behind. The lovers held hands as they walked in. Most of the students in the gymnasium were amazed by the sight of the lovers. Even Jim was surprised.

Jim began to speak. "All right students, I have an important announcement to make. One of our fellow students: Nicholas Poliakoff, was found dead a couple nights ago. Autopsy reports say that he suffered a heart attack. For the past couple days, there have been reports of criminals suffering the same epidemic. Many people have called the party or individual behind these deaths, KIRA." he said through the microphone.

Every student in the room started whispering to each other about the whole epidemic. No one noticed Mason silently chuckling to himself. He then turned to Emily, who had a smile on her face.

"If KIRA were here, I thank him for killing Nicholas. Don't you think the same thing, Mason?" she asked him. He had to think of a very logical answer.

"A little bit. I mean, he's killing people. Even though they're criminals, The law should decide their punishment." he answered. If he were Pinocchio, his nose would be stretching out right now. But it was a convincing lie.

She nodded to his answer. Jim then dismissed everyone from the gymnasium. Mason told Emily that he would meet up with her later. Emily was a bit curious, but she complied in his favor. He ran back to his room at the boys dormitory. He had written about 40 names in the Death Note. It had been difficult to find the faces that matched up with the names. But, it was all worth it.

"You've taken quite a liking to it." said a voice.

Mason turned around to find the source of the voice. It was Zentos, the shinigami that previously owned Mason's notebook. He was staring into the white of Mason's eyes.

"Well, a Shinigami pays me visit." said Mason. He didn't appear to be afraid.

Zentos explained the whole situation about dropping the notebook to Earth, and that it now belongs to the 1st human that touched it. Mason gasped when he mentioned that any human who has used a Death Note doesn't go to heaven or to hell after they die. But Zentos was astonished on how many names Mason wrote, so far.

The 1st bunch on the list were major criminals, that were written to die of heart attacks or suicide. Then, the 2nd bunch were lesser criminals that slated to be killed disease and accidental death. Nicholas was the only non-criminal that died of a heart attack.

"If you keep doing this, you'll be the only bad guy left in the world. Then, you would have to use the notebook on yourself." said Zentos.

Mason just snickered. He had lost his mind. Zentos was a little creeped out by this. Mason had claimed ignorance about that topic, and stated to be a Lyoko Warrior/hardworking academy student.

"No can judge a God of Justice." he said plainly.

(sorry I took to long to update. I recently finished the performances of a play at school. I will do my best to update more chapters. Hope you enjoyed this one. F.Y.I: Zentos is my first OC character.)


	5. Suspicion

Kyoto,Japan  
January 26th, 2008

The city's bustling with people making daily commutes to who knows were. Kids are walking to school, and adults are heading off to work. While other individuals are distracted by a unusual commotion. A large group of people stand in the middle of the street holding large picket signs. One elderly walks to the front of the group holding a megaphone.

"People of Kyoto, the time has come. Sinners who have committed unspeakable acts are being struck down by the lord. They are burning in hell as we speak. We no longer have to fear for our lives, for we now have a savior. ALL HAIL KIRA!" she screamed. The surrounding individuals join in on the cheering.

Meanwhile, someone watches these events from afar. Through a tv monitor, he sees and hears all. Just then, a man walked into the room. He carried a silver tray with at least 20 bars of chocolate on its surface. The darkness in the room concealed his appearance. An old man in a fancy suit walked into the room.

"Is there anything else you need L?" asked the old man. The younger man turned his head towards him.

"Yes, please make arrangements to go to France." he said.

"France, why?" asked Watari.

The young man stood up. His face was incredibly pale and bags were under his eyes. His clothing was rather unusual. A plane longsleeved white shirt, saggy jeans, and no footwear whatsoever. He looked at the butler. His back crooked like an inhuman beast.

"There is a 97% probability that this new KIRA is France. Hopefully, this one won't be as tough as Light Yagami was." he said.

The old butler nodded and left the room. L stood there in a daze. His mind recollecting his difficulty with the previous KIRA. It was also trying to think of a new method to take down this new threat. While thinking, there was a small crumpled up piece of paper clenched in his left fist. He opened it, looked at its contents, and sighed. He then place it into his pocket and started to walk out of the room.

"There is a 100% certainty that I will never return to this place again." he said as he close the door and left.

2 DAYS LATER

Mason was hard at work in the dorm. He was sitting at his desk, writing name after name in the notebook. Zentos sat on the bed flipping through the wide selection TV channels. It had been at least four days since the shinigami entered the human world, and he he seem to be even more bored than ever.

"Every day you just writes constantly, and when that's not happening you're focusing on your schoolwork." said Zentos.

"It goes to show how many rotten people there are in this world. As for the schoolwork, I have to focus on it and stay at the top of my class. Also when I'm not focusing on those things, I go out and attend to more romantic affairs." said Mason.

Zentos whistled in an attempt to mimic a 'cat-call'. Mason smirked at the shinigami's attempt at humor. The alarm on his watch beeped. He looked at it and push the button to silence the tone. He placed the notebook in the slit under his bed, got on his shoes and walked out the door.

"Where you going, bro?" Zentos asked.

"If you must now, I'm going to meet Emily at the park. We planned to go see a movie tonight and maybe take a stroll back through the park afterwards. Also, please do not talk to me during the date. Unlike your situation, people can actually hear me when I talk aloud."

"Well you're no fun. But if you insist, my lips are sealed. But you owe me 3 apples for this." chuckled the shinigami.

Mason walked out the door into the cold January night. No one else was around campus. Earlier the group mentioned that they were all going away for the holidays, so he was the only one walking about the campus grounds. It was as if the 'sound was turned off' in the world. He kept walking along the path, crunching the ice that was on the sidewalk underneath his boots. Then, the snap of a twig behind stopped him in his tracks. He swung his head around, but was able to catch a faint glimpse before he turned back.

The silhouette of a man disappeared behind a tree 10 feet behind Mason. He had black hair, appeared semi-fit, and was wearing a tan trench coat. As soon as Mason started walking again, the man followed behind at a safe distance. Zentos saw the man and warned Mason, all the while feeling creeped out by the situation. Then, an idea popped into his head.

"You know, he would've dead seconds ago if you had the Shinigami Eyes. All it takes is half of your remaining years." he said.

Mason shrugged. He already knew about the deal and its price. But he wouldn't take it. Any logical person would never give up his or her life to find out a persons' real name. From a different point-of-view, it a lose-lose bargain. Besides, he read about it in the rules when he first got the notebook. Zentos hovered behind, asking him what he was planning to do about it. He smirked, but didn't answer the question. The Shinigami scratched in a state of curiosity.

They reached the park within 5 minutes. Mason walked up to Emily; who was leaning against a tree, listening to the music on her phone. Her outfit consisted of a black and yellow blouse, white stockings, and white converse shoes. She also appeared to have straightened her hair, so that it would reach the tops of her shoulders. Mason was wearing a typical gray button-up, dark jeans, and a pair Sperries. They walked through the park with their arms locked in each others' embrace, on the way to the theater. But the man from before was still keeping a distance, while now watching them both.

The couple got to the theater with no time to spare. Mason purchased the tickets ahead of time, and reserved snacks for the two of them. As the couple walked in to the auditorium, the man purchased his ticket and followed them in. They choose two seats in the front row, in order to get the best view the house. As the man was about to sit down close to them, when the doors to the auditorium flew open and another man walked in. He began to shout and reached into his pocket.

"Nobody move or I'll blow your heads off!" he yelled while pulling out a gun.

The other man was shocked. Then he noticed Mason and his date conversing. He quietly snuck over them without attracting the attention of the gun wielding maniac. Mason was holding a slip of paper up Emily's face. It read: 'Don't worry Emily. I'll wait for an opening, then I'll grab him and take the gun.' The man behind them saw this and moved closer.

"Don't do that. It's a stupid idea. Leave him to me." he said.

"Why should I trust you? You might be this guy's accomplice." Mason retorted with an eyebrow raised.

The man had look of defeat. How could someone trust him when was following him. He looked at Emily and saw of look of fear and discomfort. He was only assigned to monitor Mason, and to not get involved. But the situation was just. He pulled out his wallet and opened it. His I.D card made Mason's eyes light up. He was an F.B.I agent, and his name was Mark Dwelton.

"Hey! What are you up to kid?" yelled the man with the gun.

He walked over to them and snatched the piece of paper from Mason's hand. As he looked it over, his lips turned upward into a sinister grin. He lifted his gun and pointed right at Masons temple. His eyes had a deep inferno of rage.

"You got some balls. You gonna be a hero in front of your girlfriend, huh?" he threatened.

Mason didn't say a thing, or even blink an eye for that matter. He just glanced at the man and then back at the screen. Emily and Dwelton were both dumbfounded. The man was about to pull the trigger, when he turned his head and fell back quite suddenly. He appeared to be staggering away from something or someone.

"What the hell are you?!" he shouted.

His line of sight focus on a strange figure standing in the middle of the row. The figure was none other than Zentos, who looked very confused. Then, he looked down at the piece of paper the man dropped and realize what was happening.

"Way to go Mason. That paper is torn from the death note itself. So, this was your plan. Get someone to touch the page, all while taking advantage of the situation to find out your stalkers name." he exclaimed.

The man screamed and pointed his gun at Zentos. He then fired bullet after bullet at the lone shinigami. But each one fazed through him without leaving any sign of injury. They all ended up in bedded in the doors of the auditorium.

"Nice try dude. But I'm a shinigami. That pathetic little toy isn't going to kill me. I got a hand it to him, he is the strongest Lyoko warrior and one of the best students at the academy."

After hearing that, The man got up and ran past the shinigami to the doors. Mark Dwelton shot up and ran in pursuit of the criminal. But as he ran out the front doors, he was faced with the most gruesome sight. Just before he got out, the man ran into the street and was instantly struck by a car. The body was stuck under the left front tire, and was a bloody mess.

He was so focused on the accident that he didn't even notice Mason and Emily bolting out of the theater. But it wouldn't really matter. He knew deep down that there was no cause for suspicion. He had done his job and there was no more to it.

"What just happened?" asked a man in the lobby of the theater.

Dwelton approached the man with haste.

"It's nothing Ryuzaki. Just some maniac that failed at a heist and died in the street."

The man went out and inspected the scene. Crouching down and snacking on a bag of candy, he looked the body over top to bottom. He then walked back to Dwelton, who was pacing in the lobby.

"Thank you for your evaluation. You're free to go."

Then Watari walked in, holding a briefcase. He spoke to L as Dwelton left. L grabbed an envelope from the briefcase. He smirked as his glazed over the slip inside.

"The arrangements have been made, sir" said Watari.

"Thank you, and I believe we have found a suspect" said L.

MEANWHILE AT KADIC

"Good job Mason. I only heard of one guy doing that to get rid of a stalker, except it was a bus-jacking. But don't you feel bad for your little girlfriend getting all shaken up?" asked Zentos.

Mason ignored the question. He was too busy writing down names in the notebook. But he ripped out a page and handed it to the shinigami.

 _'Ian Burdin_  
 _Accidental death_  
 _On January 28th, 2008, he walks into the Grand Rex movie theater carrying a gun with 8 bullets. He starts threatening that if anyone moves, he would kill them. Suddenly, he sees a terrifying apparition from another world. He empties his gun trying to kill it. After realizing he's out of bullets, he flees the theater in a blind panic, but is then immediately killed when he is struck by a car.'_

"You didn't put anything of him holding the gun up to you." chuckled Zentos.

"Doesn't matter, it's dealers choice." groaned Mason, who was clearly annoyed.

Just then, his afternoon killing session was interrupted by an emergency broadcast on his laptop. His screen went completely white and showed the old English symbol for the letter L in the center.

"I'm impressed. Apparently, you can show no emotion when your own life could be threatened. Listen Kira. If you really did kill Ian Burdin at the Grand Rex theater, then you should know that he was actually an undercover police officer hired by the FBI to pose as a criminal. His enforcement records were kept hidden from the public so that not even you would know about him." said a voice from the screen.

Mason was alarmed. The fact that he had just killed an innocent person was deeply starting to get to him. But deep down he didn't feel guilty for it. It wasn't his fault he didn't know. In a way, L was the one pushed him to do so.

"Another thing, you are in the Hauts-de-Seine département of France. Even though the officer was originally from America, The fake crime file was only submitted in France. I used that information to conclude that you are in this country and that you haven't been killing for very long. It won't be long before I'm able to send you to death. Either surrender your power or face justice." said the voice before the screen changed back to its normal image.

Mason stood there. A look of hate and anger burning itself onto his skull. His hands balled into fists with the veins pulsating. But then a grin stretched across his lips.

"Sentence me to death? We'll see about that, L. I will look for you, I will find you, and I will eliminate you. I am true justice. The God of a New World." he said.

Zentos saw this and chuckled to himself.

"A battle of wits, eh? Ryuk was right. Humans are so interesting." he said before chomping down on an apple.


	6. Confliction of a God

February 9th, 2008

The day was average. Classes were in session, and students were out and about. Except one problem. The students couldn't focus on their assignments. They were all too busy gossiping about L's broadcast that happened two week ago. Texts were being sent back and forth from student to teacher. Each one displaying personal of who might win.

The Lyoko warriors sat at their in the cafeteria as usual. Odd was stuffing his face so much, that his cheeks were as big as Kim Kardashian's you-know-what. Mason was eating his food, while listening to his music and looking at a book. It wasn't the Death  
Note. It was a book he checked out from the library earlier that morning. It contained scriptures on ancient Japanese creatures and demons.

"Unbelievable." said Jeremy, breaking the silence.

The group whipped their heads around to face their friend. Except for Mason, of course. He was too busy focusing on a single sentence and a picture. The picture was of a creature with jet-black hair, a large mouth, and bright amber eyes with red pupils. In his mind, he knew what it was. It was the shinigami that Zentos called 'Ryuk'. They didn't seem to differ in appearances, but their behavior is crazy different from each other.

"I did some research over the massive outbreak of deaths around the world, and I tried to conclude that XANA might responsible for them. But the results came back negative, and he does not possess the ability to stop a person's heart without the assistance of highly effective toxins." said Jeremy.

The group was astounded. If XANA were the one responsible for the deaths, the warriors would have been dead already. They all breathed heavy sighs of relief. Mason heard the conversation through his headphones. He was trying his best to suppress a smirk from forming on his lips.

'Of course I wouldn't kill my own friends. I'm cold, but not that cold. Seems that he forgot to mention that there haven't been any XANA attacks for weeks. Kira is changing this hell of a world for the better. No more crime, war, poverty, and inequality.' he thought.

Just then, a man pulled up a chair and sat at the end of the table. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt, A pair of saggy jeans, and shoes without socks. The group looked at him, but his eyes were focused on Mason. He didn't even blink was staring at him with his predatory gaze.

"Hello Mason Laird. Your Uncle is Mr. Daniel Laird, a professional and renowned archeologist. You're currently a student here at Kadic Academy, and the word is around school is that a former student was involved in a Kira incident. If you promise not to tell, I have some information about the Kira investigation I might want to tell you." he said.

The Warriors looked surprised. They had just heard a complete stranger speak about their friend's personal life. As they were about to speak to the guy, Mason glance over at them and nodded his head. Ulrich was quick to get the message. As he got up the others did as well, and left the cafeteria with Mason sitting at the table with the strange guy.

"Alright then, what is it?" Mason asked.

The guy leaned over towards him. He raised his mouth up to Mason's ear, so that only he could hear him.

"I am L." the guy whispered.

Mason did not make any outside expression. He remained perfectly still and calm. On the inside, he was shocked.

'Is this guy for real? He would never admit to a random person that he is L. Even if he is who he says he is, I can't do anything to him at the moment. Right now, I need to stay calm. Just act like a normal academy student. If I do that, there will be no reason for him to be intimidated.' he thought.

"Woah, are you for real? You're L."

L moved his chair to the side of the table where he could be sitting across from Mason. After readjusting himself to the seat, he continued to converse with the student.

"That isn't my real name. Although, you are painfully aware that. I just came to say that you're a little fiasco at the theater was kind of unexpected. I just can't believe that you took advantage of the date with your girlfriend to expose your stalker."

Mason raised his eyebrow. How could this guy know about his date with Emily? But in his head, the question did not matter. He decided to try and mess with L's head.

"So you really think that I'm Kira? If you do, then why haven't you arrested me already?" he whispered, to make sure no no other student would hear him.

"Because I don't do check, only checkmate. But we will be there, soon enough." said L.

Mason grabbed his bag, and was about get up and leave. But A quick glance at the window at the cafeteria made him freeze in place. Zentos was standing on the other side of the window, holding a piece of paper. But it appeared to be a regular piece of printer paper. Mason quickly caught on on what the shinigami was trying to tell him. He sat back down and looked at the hunched over detective.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes." said L.

Mason had an idea. He was going to test L. See how much he knows from his experience with the previous Kira.

"Why do you suspect me of being Kira? Also if I am, how do you think I do it?"

"Well to be honest, you are not the only one I suspect. In fact, I suspect quite a few students here at the academy. I suspect you because of a vase like connection to a former student who died. From what I gathered, he went to talk to your girlfriend before he suffered a heart attack. I personally asked Ms. Leduc about what happened, she told me that he was attempting to rape her, and she arrived at your dorm afterwards. But that alone does not prove anything against you. At the moment, the probability that you're Kira is only 3%." said L.

Mason felt sick and angry. Not only did L connect him to Nicholas's death, but also asked Emily about it. He knew that was unacceptable for some random guy to ask his girlfriend about her attempted rape.

"As for how you do it, I believe we both know the answer to that. You possess a Death Note, and are being followed by a shinigami." L stated.

Mason had enough of this. He got up and left the cafeteria in a hurry. Little did he and L know, someone heard their conversation. She smirked to herself and walked out into the drizzle.

"Well well, wait till I tell Ulrich. I can hardly imagine how he'll feel when he learns that his best friend is Kira." Sissi giggled to herself.

MEANWHILE

"Dammit, he knows!" Mason shouted.

His hands gripped his hair, and his teeth were grinding against each other. He was angry. Filled with rage beyond belief.

"Here, I have his name written down on a piece of printer paper for you. You already know his face, so you have no problem killing him." said Zentos.

Mason swung his head back at the shinigami. His eyes filled with an inferno of anger and malus.

"What good will that do?! He said he spoke to Emily! Even if he's lying and he dies after talking to me, it will be like announcing to my girlfriend that I am Kira!" he shouted.

Zentos stumbled back a little. His mouth agape. He was momentarily terrified of Mason.

"Eh...sorry."

"Do not try to compare me with that failure Light Yagami. My situation is far more important than his problems ever were. I can't even imagine how Emily or my friends would react if they learned that I am Kira." said Mason sternly.

He then opened the Death Note and turned to a page filled with rules. His eyes and finger scanned the page up and down. Until they stopped above a single sentence.

 _'Rule 89: If the person who writes a name destroys it page prior to the death being carried out, the target will be spared.'_

"I might have an idea." said Mason.

He grabbed a pen and snatched the piece of printer paper from Zentos. His hand rattled intensely as he wrote in the notebook. It took him at three minutes to write something. After he was done, he closed the notebook and left the room.

A moment later, the door slid open. Sissi stepped inside the room. She walked over to the desk and picked up the notebook. She opened it and tore out a page without reading any of the rules. She then left with the page folded in her pocket.

"This is for Nicholas." she said.

(Things are about to get even more interesting. Any death note fans who are reading this, please go watch the Netflix movie of Death Note. I personally believe it is the best original film ever.)


	7. The page

February 14th, 2008

The day before the Beating Hearts dance. Everyone at the academy was so excited. Apparently, the academy came up with the idea for a dance party that dedicated to the classic mythical tale of Cupid and Pysche. Paper hearts hung across the hall on streamers, little Cupids hung from the ceiling above the lockers, and love arrows decorated the walls.

Mr. Irving was teaching his history class about the myth. Mason was listening to the lecture, while writing on a page torn from the notebook. Various names of criminals were being written down, and he had his phone on with low volume so he could hear the persons name and see his/her face. A balled up piece of paper suddenly landed on his lap. He unfolded it and read its contents.

'You excited for the dance. I sure am. It's going to be our first as a couple.'

Mason turned head back and found the source of the note. It was none other than Emily. He quickly turned back and wrote a response. He tossed it to her and she read it quietly.

'Of course I'm excited. The best thing about it is that I am going to be dancing with you. Hope you can keep up with my mad dance skills, m'lady.'

She blushed at the last part. They decided not to pass any more notes to each other to avoid getting caught by the teacher. But another note struck Mason on the back of the head. He picked it up off the floor and read it.

'I know you killed Nicholas. I found out the secret of your little power of justice. Meet me in the courtyard after class, or I'll tell everyone the truth.'

He turned back to see who it was. It was Sissi. She had a devilish grin spread across her lips. Her gaze made Mason feel as if she was staring directly into soul. His hands were starting to tremble. But he still had a smirk on his face.

After class, he walked over to the courtyard and sat down on the bench, where he and his would always sit at. Mostly everyone else was in the cafeteria, gorging themselves the daily goodies. Only a few students were out and about. Just then, Milly and Tamiya ran up to Mason with a camera and microphone.

"Excuse me Mason, an anonymous source has told us that you might be suspected as Kira. What do you think about this claim, and is it true?" Milly asked

Mason felt sick. Sissi probably tip the two off in order to get a reaction. But that little thing was not going to work on him. He decided to play along.

"I don't know who told you that, but it sounds ridiculous. There's no way I am Kira. I think that this is some jerk's idea of a sick joke, or some form of bullying." he said.

He then asked them to keep it out of the school paper and to not show the video to anyone. They reluctantly agreed. After the two girls left, Sissi stomped out from behind a tree. She clearly wasn't happy. She closed in on Mason, and was about to punch him in the face. Luckily, he caught her fist before I could even touch his cheeks. Sissi growled at him through her gritted teeth. He just smirked and let her hand go.

"Without proof, you got nothing on me. No one is ever going to put me behind bars, or put my head on the chopping block." he said.

She then pulled out something from her pocket. She had a piece of paper folded between her index and middle finger. When she unfolded it, she had the open part face Mason. His jaw dropped.

'Mason Laird's heart stops beating at midnight.'

His heart sank. He knew Sissi was not bluffing. She had actually taken a page from the Death Note, and written his name on it. He did his upmost best to hold back a scream. Sissi smirked at the frightened blonde. She then folded up the page and placed it back in her pocket.

"Wait till I tell L and the entire school. Ulrich will be shocked to learn that his best friend is a mass murderer. You'll probably end up being hanged, electrocuted, or shot by a firing squad. Oh wait, you'll be dead soon anyway." she purred to Mason.

She gave him a teasing kiss on the tip of his nose, before walking away. Mason just stood there dumbfounded. Zentos stood behind him.

"What are you going to do, Mason? Go take the page back from her." he said.

Mason didn't respond. Instead, he walked into the cafeteria to join his friends at the table. He acted like his normal self the entire time, so he wouldn't worry the others. Zentos walked into the kitchen and came out a minute later with four apples in his hands. He made sure to quickly shove them into his mouth, so that the students and lunch lady wouldn't see any floating apples.

Jeremy broke the silence.

"Now that we're all here, I have something to announce. Over the past few years, we have risked our lives fighting against XANA. We have risked exposure many times in the past, and have won plenty of battles. After all of this, we're all still friends no matter what." he said.

"Get to the point, Einstein!" Odd shouted.

Jeremy cleared his throat and continued on.

"I did some diagnostics over the super calculator. Traces of XANA'S digital code are gone. There haven't attacks on the web or around the world for the past few weeks. I can only conclude this: XANA is dead."

As soon as they heard the last part, the group froze. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Their long time enemy is finally gone. Meanwhile, Mason is hiding a devilish smile.

'Lowell Tyron travels to France, and uses his knowledge of technology to create multi-agent program that can wipe out any virus in the digital world. He goes to an abandoned auto-motive factory and installs the program into the massive supercomputer he finds in the basement of the factory. After installing it, he uses the program to eliminate the virus known as XANA from the super calculator for good. He then climbs to the top of Eiffel Tower and leaps to his death.'

He wrote that specific death in the notebook a few weeks prior. After seeing what his friends were dealing with, he believed that using the notebook to rid them of XANA once and for all would help them return to their normal lives. No more fighting, sneaking out during class or after hours, and no more lying.

After lunch, the group slit up and went to their dorms. Mason grabbed a crème white tux from the wardrobe in his dorm. The same tux he wore at the talent show back in November. He made sure it still fit him. Fortunately for him, it did.

"You look spiffy. Imagine if Lara could see you now." said Zentos.

Mason turned to focus on the shinigami. His eyebrow raised and arms crossed. His facial expression changed excited to questioned. It sent a message that said 'what are you not telling me?' to Zentos.

The shinigami sighed.

"The man who caused the accident that killed your parents didn't work alone. He had an accomplice, whom he tasked with killing any survivor at the scene of the accident. Your six year old self was the first person he saw. Before he landed the death blow, a fellow shinigami wrote his name and saved your life. Her name was Lara, and she was one of the few female shinigami in existence."

Mason's mouth hung open in amazement. But he needed to know more about this.

"Where is she, now?"

"Shinigami only exist to take the lives of humans. Extend the life of a human means feeling ones duty as a god of death. After writing the man's name, she turned into sand and died. In doing so, the remaining years from the man and her went to your lifespan. Your life is far beyond a natural human's end. She gave her life to protect yours, and made me promise to give you her notebook when you were ready." said Zentos.

After saying this, he wiped what appeared to be a tear from his left eye. Mason felt so grief stricken by this information.

"Are you saying she was in love with me?" he asked.

The shinigami nodded, while still wiping tears from his face.

SIX HOURS LATER

Mason stood outside the gymnasium. He had on his tux, and had a red rose in his front coat pocket.

"Hey good looking!" shouted a voice.

He turned to see a most beautiful sight. Emily was wearing a silk white dress with red ribbons. Her hair was straightened and was hanging past her shoulders.

Mason's face was as red as a fresh apple. Emily saw this and giggled to herself. The couple locked arms and walked in. The gym was packed with couples and teachers as chaperones. Jim was on the dance floor, rocking his world Paco the King Disco outfit. Mason been challenged Jim to a dance-off, to which he gladly accepted. They kept going at each other with both new and old school dance moves measuring from Michael Jackson to Chris Brown.

After 15 minutes of groovin' to the beat, it was decided that Mason was the winner of the dance-off. A few of the teachers had to carry Jim off the dance floor and to the infirmary. Mason didn't even break a sweat while dancing, except he started wheezing a bit. Just then, he was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. A light voice began to whisper in his ear.

"L is on the way. You're reign is over." it said.

Mason try to see who was the source of the voice. But the individual disappeared before he could even catch a glimpse of his or her face. He pardoned himself from the dance and told Emily that he had to leave because of an emergency. She was confused at first, but understood his attitude.

As soon as he got outside the gym, he made a mad dashed towards the science building. Within moments, he made it to the roof. L and Sissi were standing across from the entrance. Sissy had a evil smirk on her lips, and L was expressionless as always.

"So you two are working together? This is a whole new low for you, L. Working with a dimwit, who cares about no one else but herself." said Mason angrily.

"Well, I believed that I would need assistance from someone who was associated with one of your victims. I warned you that there would be no draws in this game. Now, admit that you are Kira and it can be over with." said L.

Mason looked over at Sissi, who was still smirking. She was holding the page with his name on it in her hand.

"Sissi, give me the page. I know you're upset about Nicholas, but I had to protect Emily. Wouldn't you have done the same thing, if some girl was about to defile Ulrich?"

Sissi's expression turn from mischievous to absolute anger. She threw the page of the roof, and it landed in the school's incinerator at the bottom.

"I would have done anything for Ulrich, but not kill an innocent person. There are many things I wouldn't do. Lie to my loved ones, kill a bully, or darken my own soul in the process."

She then reached into L's coat pocket and pulled out a gun. She pointed it at Mason. L tried to wrestle it out her grasp, but it was no use. She focused her aim and pulled the trigger.

The next second, Mason was on the floor with a river of blood leaking from his chest. The mark didn't look like it was in the heart region. Sissi unloaded two more shots at him. By this point, he had two shots near his lungs and one shot in his stomach. Sissi stomped towards Mason's body.

"See you in hell, a*hole."

Before she download any more bullets, The building begin to shake. She and L had both lost their balance. Mason saw an opportunity and took it. He escaped down the stairs and out the front door, before the building completely collapsed.

Everyone came out from the gym to see what was going on. The science building was nothing more than a pile of rubble now. Emily ran over to Mason, who was sprawled out on the ground. The teachers immediately called the paramedics. When they arrived, they gently placed Mason onto a gurney. Sissi's and L's bodies were fished out of the rubble.

At the hospital, Mason was immediately rushed to emergency room. The doctors were discussing how the procedure to remove the bullets would take place. Soon enough, they did the procedure with a little extra surgery. Mason was then place in a room in the recovery wing of the hospital.

"You should've been careful kid. You almost ended up dead. Remember: any human who has used a Death Note can neither go to heaven nor to hell after they die." whined Zentos.

Mason's eyes shifted over to the grief stricken shinigami. He had never seen Zentos act like this. The shinigami pulled something out of his pocket. It was another notebook, but without the title on it. He handed it to the blonde teen, wow he lied in the hospital bed.

"Why are you giving me another notebook?" he asked.

Zentos looked down at the boy, but made sure that he couldn't see his eyes.

"To put it firmly, I am dying. I have neglected to write names in my own notebook to extend my own lifespan. To make sure the notebook doesn't disappear with me, I'm giving it to you. But this notebook has a special addition to it. Once I die, ownership of the notebook will then transfer to you. The power of the shinigami eyes will automatically transfer to you, without taking half of your lifespan. And finally, The note will allow the remaining years of the people that you kill with the notebook to be added to your life."

Mason's eyes began to tear up.

"That's why you gave me L's name. Before you go, do you want to know what I wrote in the notebook yesterday?"

Zentos nodded weakly.

'L.Lawiet decides to confront the Kira suspect with the assistance of a student from the academy. He carries a gun with six shots loaded in the magazine, just for possible protection. As he confronts the suspect, the student snatches the gun from his coat and fires three shots at the suspect. Immediately after that, the science building that they are standing on mysteriously begins to collapse. He is crushed by a massive amount of debris, and dies from the force of the impact.'

'Elizabeth Delmas is killed when she shows the death note page to the Kira suspect. She throws the page off the roof of the science building, and it is ultimately consumed by fire. She grabs a gun that the detective known as L, was carrying on his person. After releasing three shots at the suspect, the science building mysteriously starts collapse. Even though the suspect escapes to safety, Elizabeth falls from the collapsing roof. She strikes the pavement and dies instantly.'

Zentos smiled and extended his hand over to Mason. He was slowly starting to turn the sand.

"You really are better than Light Yagami ever was. Lara was right of choosing you to have the notebook after she passed. It was good while it lasted, you made the last few weeks of my life worth experiencing."

Mason could not hold back the tears. He gently sobbed into the shinigami's hand.

"Farewell Mason Laird. This experience has been interesting."

And with that, Zentos had completely turned to sand and died.

"Farewell my friend." said Mason before falling asleep in his hospital bed.

(Two more chapters to go everybody. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I thought it be best to add a reference to the Netflix movie of death note, and my own little twist on one of the notebooks. It will be a while before I write the other two chapters. So I decided to knock this one out before my birthday on Friday. See you later!)


End file.
